Evelyn Malone and the San Grasal
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Evelyn has been sent to Hogwarts by her aunt. Will the Canadian girl be able to make any friends? And what will happen if her new friends are involved in a heroic struggle between good and evil? Bit of an AU now that OotP came out. 3 new chapters up!
1. A New Beginning

Evelyn Malone and the San Grasal

Chapter One- A New Beginning

Alone and afraid, Evelyn Malone sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express and looked out at the people on the platform. Platform 9] was full of interesting people. It wasn't your average train platform. This red steam engine was ready and waiting to take young witches and wizards to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The platform was crowded with wizarding families saying farewell. Cloaks, caged owls and boisterous teenagers were everywhere. Looking out at all those happy families made Evelyn feel even more alone.

She had come here with no one. Aunt Sarah had left her at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley a week ago. Even though she knew Aunt Sarah needed to be home for her little brother Tommy's first day of third grade, she still felt a little unloved and unwanted. The unreasonable part of her mind thought that an eight year old could get himself to school and that Aunt Sarah should be here supporting her. _Snap out of it,_ Evelyn told herself. Every time thoughts like that crept into her head, she needed a distraction.

Instead of falling into a pit of self-pity, Evelyn concentrated on the families outside. Her eyes were drawn to a particular group that stood out, even among such a motley collection of people. The thing that caught her eye was that most of them were tall with flaming red hair, except one. Evelyn guessed he was just a friend of one of the red headed boys. She enjoyed doing this, guessing and inventing the life stories of strangers. It was a particular bonus if she later got acquainted and could find out if she was right. 

To keep her mind off the thoughts and feelings inside her, she started sorting out the red haired family. The woman must be the mother and the older man, the father. The young man with a ponytail seemed to be the oldest son and the little girl looked to be the youngest, probably third or fourth year. Then there was the boy with the disheveled black hair and glasses. Evelyn guessed he was a friend of the tall lanky boy standing next to him. They looked about her age. She hoped they were in fifth year too. Last in the group were two boys. They looked older, probably seventh year, and they looked almost identical. The same flaming red hair, height, even their freckles were the same, but there was something about one of them. He seemed better looking somehow. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes, and something in his smile that made her feel weak at the knees. She felt like she was going to fall down and she was already sitting. He just had an aura about him. Evelyn thought he was very handsome, but only thought his twin was relatively good looking. Looking at him made her heart skip a beat. She turned away from the window, so she could catch her breath. 

No longer concentrating on the family outside, her anxiety and fear came back to her. It was hard enough moving to a new school but what made her even more nervous was the new country and the fact that she was coming in fifth year not first. _England is so different from Canada, what if I can't fit in? Besides everyone will already have friends. No one will want to hang around the "new" girl. I'll never be able to make friends, _Evelyn thought. With a sigh she turned back to the window to look at the family again.

To her dismay the family had dispersed. She could not see the twins, the girl, the parents or the older brother. She assumed they had gotten on the train and the parents and older brother had disapparated. She could see the tall boy and his friend, though. They stood there and were approached by a very excited girl in a stunning blue cloak. She enveloped them both in a hug when she saw them. As she pulled away, Evelyn noted that the red-headed boy had turned a deep shade of crimson. _He obviously likes her. Even I can see that. _This was what she enjoyed; guessing other people's thoughts to escape her own reality.

She continued to play this guessing game until the crowd on the platform thinned and all there was left were parents and small children. Then a whistle blew and the train began to move. _Here we go. _


	2. Friends and Foes

Chapter 2- Friends and Foes

Evelyn sat and looked at the scenery flashing past the window, wondering how long this train ride would take and if she would have to spend it alone. As if in answer to her silent questions the door of her compartment slid open. She turned from the window and saw the three people she had been looking at on the platform.

"May we join you?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"Of course, I don't mind. My name is Evelyn Malone. Who are you?" 

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said pointing to each in turn. 

"Really! I've read so much about all three of you." 

"I don't know if that's good or bad," laughed Hermione as the three of them sat down, "What have you heard?" 

"Well, I know Harry's story of course, but I also know all about your adventures. My Aunt Sarah has friends whose kids go to Hogwarts and they told me all about the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets and the Triwizard Tournament. You three seem to have so much fun and excitement. I read all about Ron's flying car and I read all about you, Hermione, in Witch Weekly. Don't worry, I don't believe it. I can clearly see there's nothing between you and Harry but tell me, Victor Krum, yes or no?" 

Hermione blushed and said, " He did say the things in the article, and I did go to his house in the summer." Evelyn caught the flash of anger and jealousy in Ron's eyes, when Hermione said that. 

Trying to change the subject she said, "Not a bad choice. I don't think he's got that much in the looks department and I don't know his personality, but he's an outstanding Quidditch player, even though Ireland has a better team. Did you three see the cup game last year?"

At the word Quidditch, Harry's eyes lit up. "You like Quidditch?" 

"Like it?!? I love it! Quidditch is a huge part of my life! I don't know what I'll do if I can't be on Gryffindor's team."

"You're in Gryffindor," Ron interrupted, "Great! What position do you play?"

"Well, I'm a keeper," Evelyn replied.

"Perfect! Our keeper, Oliver Wood, graduated two years ago. There wasn't a team last year, Triwizard Cup and all. You can try out," exclaimed Harry.

"Awesome! Are you on the team? Who's the captain? Is the team any good? Are the other teams good?" 

Ron took advantage of her need for air to interrupt her stream of questions. "Slow down. Take a deep breath. Our team is the best one. The other teams probably will probably get some new players so it's hard to tell how good they are. Harry's the seeker and my brother Fred is the captain."

"I saw your family on the platform. Which one is Fred?" Evelyn asked innocently.

"Fred and George are my twin brothers," Ron explained.

"Really," she said and to herself added, _one of them is extremely good looking but is it Fred or George? _

The four of them talked for quite some time about anything and everything. Evelyn found out all about Hermione's Muggle parents, Ron's family and how horrible Harry's relatives, the Dursleys, were. She, in turn, told them how her parents got a divorce when she was eight and her little brother was one. She also revealed that her mother and father had been killed by a Muggle drive by shooting in New York when she was ten and she and her brother, Tommy, had been sent to live with their Aunt Sarah in Toronto, Canada. She described her Aunt's magical beauty salon and the Canadian wizarding world. "It's much more intertwined with the Muggle world," she explained. Evelyn told them all about the Muggle school she went to until she was eleven, and her Muggle friends. In return, Harry, Hermione and Ron told her about Hogwarts, who to trust and who to watch out for.

"You should especially watch out for Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy," Harry informed her, as the door of the compartment slid open. 

"Speak of the devil," Ron muttered. 

A pale boy with very blond hair walked into the compartment, flanked by two hulking youths. Draco Malfoy sneered at Ron and drawled, "I'm surprised you showed your freckled face, Weasley. I thought you, Potter and Granger would bee at home, hiding under your sheets, waiting for You-Know-Who to catch up with you."

From her place beside Hermione, Evelyn hadn't been seen yet. At Malfoy's comment she sat forwards and coolly said, "And I suppose _you_ wouldn't have to worry about that?"

As he saw her, Malfoy's eyes widened and his lips twisted into a slight smile. "Oh a new student. I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing to the massive bulks behind him. He held out his hand and glared at Harry and Ron saying, "If you ask my opinion, you shouldn't be associating yourself with the likes of these three. They're on the lower end of the social scale."

Evelyn stood up, glanced at his outstretched hand, shook it curtly and replied, "My name is Evelyn Malone. I've heard _so _many _interesting_ things about you." 

Malfoy looked at them all with a confused look on his face. "Is that a good thing?" She responded by raising her eyebrows mysteriously.

"Now shove off, Malfoy!" Hermione interjected.

"I'll shove off when I'm good and ready!" he retorted as he withdrew his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped up and took out their wands, just as a hand reached out and grabbed Malfoy's raise arm. 


	3. Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. Although if anyone knows how I could get a hold of Ron, I'd love to own him. Though I don't, so please don't sue.

Author's Note: I know I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1 and 2 but don't sue okay? Anyhow, if there is anyone reading this story please review because I'm feeling really discouraged. Thanks to Lady of the Dark for being my only reviewer. If any one has problem with the font please tell me 'cause I can change it if it's too small or something. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. 

Chapter Three- Sparks Fly

One of Ron's twin brothers emerged from behind Crabbe's immense figure. "Tsk, tsk. With all your money, Malfoy, you'd think you could afford some manners. There are ladies here," he said smoothly, nodding to Evelyn and Hermione. 

As his gaze fell on her, Evelyn could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and a blush creep over her face. She flashed an embarrassed smile and looked away. He was incredibly handsome and, though his remarks had been somewhat insulting to Malfoy, the tone was extremely polite. How much better could he get?

"Let go of me, Fred Weasley. Just because you're Quidditch captain doesn't mean you can go around acting as if you own the place," Malfoy growled.

"Oh my God!" Evelyn exclaimed, "You're the Quidditch captain!"

"Why yes. I am Gryffindor's Quidditch captain," Fred replied, flashing her that heart melting smile of his. "Why? Are you thinking of joining the team?"

That remark was followed by a spirited conversation on Quidditch during which Fred and Malfoy could hardly keep their eyes off Evelyn, except for Malfoy's glares at Fred whenever Evelyn spoke to him. This all went unobserved by Evelyn, who was very much in the center of the conversation. However, Hermione, not being interested in the finer details of Quidditch, had the opportunity to take in every glance from behind the covers of her book.

When the conversation was over Fred pointed out that they were probably almost at Hogwarts and they should all change into their robes. He excused himself and left the compartment followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, while Evelyn sat blissfully unaware of anything they had noticed. 

Hermione grinned impishly at Evelyn and innocently asked "Evelyn, have you ever had a boyfriend?" 

Oblivious to her ulterior motives for asking Evelyn replied with a sigh. "No. The guy I liked at St. Mary's, my wizarding school, was going out with Maria Rodriguez. She was on exchange from Mexico. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have someone come from another country and steal all the boys attention?"

Hermione laughed at the unintentional irony and said, "I think we're going to find out."

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Evelyn asked.

"Malfoy and Fred were totally checking you out!" Hermione explained. Harry and Ron nodded. "See," Hermione exclaimed, "Even Ron noticed and he's not very observant."

"Hey!"

Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows. "Come on! Don't tell me you think you're observant. You didn't even notice my new scarf."

"Okay, but I noticed your new cloak," Ron indignantly shot back. 

Trying to diffuse an argument, Evelyn interrupted, "Oh, are those new? Where did you get them?"

Hermione turned to Evelyn but before she could say anything, Ron bitterly said, "Vicky gave them to her."

"HIS NAME IS VICTOR!" Hermione screamed. Evelyn flinched, it seemed she'd brought them to even more dangerous grounds.

Now desperately wanting to avoid conflict, she said, "Hermione, maybe we should go to the bathroom and change into our school clothes." She picked up her backpack and took Hermione's arm. Hermione grabbed her stuff and allowed Evelyn to lead her out of the compartment, leaving behind a still fuming Ron and a stunned Harry.

A/N: Sorry if it's short, if you like them longer you'll just have to tell me in a review. Do you see it? It's that little button at the bottom. If nobody reviews I might stop so review!


	4. Trust and Hissing Furballs

Disclaimer: Unless J.K. Rowling is a teenaged girl typing in her basement, I am not her. So I guess I don't own Harry Potter. (sigh) I really wish I did. But I don't so don't sue.

Author's Note: Thanks so much to Lady of the Dark. Reading your second review left me with fuzzy feelings inside. It's nice to know someone doesn't want me to stop writing. It's true. I do like the twins. Fred especially. He says more funny things in the books. Thanks to Dace as well. I really like getting reviews. If more people would review, more chapters might get out faster. I'm not sure if you'll think that is motivation but I hope you still review. Just no flames though. I haven't got any yet. I hope that's a good sign. (crosses fingers)

Chapter Four- Trust and Hissing Furballs

When they got back to the compartment, they found Ron and Harry looking suspiciously at a box covered by Evelyn's school cloak that sat in the corner. Ron pointed at it and whispered, "It started making noises just after you left."

Evelyn gave a little chuckle and said, "Don't worry, it's just my Kneazle **. She must've woken up. Her name is Kiki." 

She took her cloak off the box and revealed a cage with a small catlike creature with unusually large ears and a tail like a lions inside. She had black fur with so many flecks of tan she looked almost striped. She hissed at the sudden burst of light and again at the strangers with her mistress, then settled down and began to groom herself. 

"It's a _what_?" Harry asked.

"_She_ is a Kneazle," Evelyn replied.

"A Kneazle?" Ron repeated. 

"Honestly," Hermione sighed, "You two should read more, Kneazles are in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, our Care of Magical Creatures textbook."

At the blank expressions on their faces she recited, "The Kneazle can be found worldwide but originated in Britain. They are intelligent, independent and sometimes aggressive but make excellent pets if they take a liking to you. I thought you need a license to have one though." 

"I've got one. Kneazles can also tell if a person is trustworthy and guide you home if you get lost. Dumbledore said I could bring her as long as I can control her. She seems to like you three though," Evelyn remarked as she took Kiki out of her cage. "I guess that means you're trustworthy," she added laughing. 

"I should bloody well hope so!" said Ron indignantly. 

"Oh, don't be offended, Ron. I was just joking. And you shouldn't swear," Evelyn half comforted, half scolded.

"I thought I was the only one who would nag him about swearing," Hermione giggled. She and Evelyn started laughing wholeheartedly.

Just when Evelyn's sides began to ache, the door slid open again. Malfoy had returned to gloat about his new robes and point out Ron's shabby ones. He had just got in one dig when all sorts of hissing and spitting came from the Kneazle in Evelyn's arms. 

Ron laughed and jeered, "Looks like Kiki knows you're a scumbag, Malfoy."

"You'd — better — leave — before — she —gets — away," Evelyn gasped between efforts to restrain her pet. Malfoy looked around confused and slightly frightened but he hurried out of the compartment.

As soon as the door shut, the hissing, spitting ball of fur in Evelyn's arms started to resume its cat-like appearance. Exhausted, Evelyn sat down with Kiki on her lap, purring contentedly. 

Concerned, Hermione asked, "Are you okay? Did she scratch you?"

Evelyn grinned and held out her unscathed arms. "No way! Kiki won't expose her claws until they're actually in contact with the thing she wants to scratch. Kneazles are very safe in that way."

Harry laughed, "Malfoy won't find her safe if she gets her claws in him."

"It doesn't matter what Malfoy thinks," said Hermione, "We've got one up on him now."

Evelyn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know why he came back, right?" Hermione replied cryptically.

Evelyn slowly shook her head. _What is Hermione getting at?_, she thought.

"He was obviously showing off his new robes for you," Harry answered.

"_And_ making fun of mine," Ron mumbled bitterly.

"You guys really thinks he likes me?" Evelyn asked.

"Totally," Hermione exclaimed, "He's infatuated with you. The question is what do you think of him?"

Outside the door a pair of ears pricked up.

"Well" Evelyn said, thinking it over, "I think he would be pretty hot, if he didn't slick his hair back so much. It makes it look really dirty, you know? He could use a haircut too. The one he's got doesn't suit him at all. Maybe short with the front spiked up or something. As for personality, I don't want to judge a book by its cover, but he doesn't seem like a particularly nice person. Now your brother Fred, seems like a really great guy. I'd like to see more of him, Ron," she added with and unmistakable tone.

Ron, who completely missed the meaning of it, said absently, "Oh, you will. He and George are always right in the midst of things. They enjoy being the center of attention."

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and said, "Don't you get anything?"

"If you don't have anything nice to say you should keep your big mouth shut," Ron spat back.

"At least when I open my 'big mouth' something intelligent comes out," Hermione retorted.

Ron paused, searching for a comeback. Finding nothing he made a rude hand gesture at Hermione.

"Oh! That's intelligent!" she exclaimed.

The train slowed to a stop and Harry led the way out of the compartment with Ron and Hermione bickering in the background. He opened the door quickly and a person fell backward into their compartment.

Kiki started hissing from inside her cage and Ron let out a big guffaw at the sight of Draco Malfoy lying spread eagle on the floor.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Evelyn asked gently as Ron bent double in hysterical laughter.

"NO!" Malfoy said quickly. "I was just passing by," he added picking himself up.

"And leaning on our door?" Hermione said incredulously. 

Ron let out another burst and fell back into his seat with side-splitting laughter. Malfoy scowled at Ron and stalked out.

"I'm–never–going–to–forget–that," gasped Ron between laughs.

"Do you think he was waiting to come back in? I didn't know or I would've told him when Kiki was back in her cage," Evelyn said somewhat concerned.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care," chuckled Harry, "the slimy git was probably just listening in on our conversation. Boy, did he get what he deserved."

"Oh no!" Evelyn exclaimed, "He must've heard what I said about him."

"Calm down," Hermione comforted, "It doesn't matter."

"If you're worried about him knowing you think he could be good-looking," Ron said, "he already thought that anyway. And if you're worried about him knowing you don't think he's good-looking now or that he doesn't look like a very nice person, his ego can stand to be taken down a notch. Either way, it's no big deal."

"Alright" Evelyn said uncertainly. "If you say so."

"Ron, that must've been the most intelligent thing you've said all day," Hermione said. "Actually make that your whole life."

"Shut up, Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Ronald Weasley!" 

** The Kneazle is a creature invented by J.K. Rowling. It can be found in her book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which is a 'textbook', supposedly belonging to Harry Potter. I used it for authenticity.

Author's Note 2: Now, don't forget to review. You love it, you like it, you think it's okay, you see something I should have done differently, anything at all. Tell me! I like to hear it. Go, with my best wishes, and review on your way out.


	5. Welcome home?

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars, If I had a million dollars, I buy me Harry Potter, but not the real Harry Potter, that's cruel. (music fades out) If only I had a million dollars. Sadly, I had like 50 dollars in my bank account. You don't think JK Rowling would sell Harry's world to me for 50 dollars, do you? How 'bout just Ron? NoI didn't think so. Looks like they're all still hers. That is, until I raise several million dollars because when I do(author rubs her hands together, smiling evilly) 

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. It makes me feel so good when I read them. thanks especially to Lady of the Dark. You're my most faithful reviewer. Not that I don't love the rest of you. For Hpfan, my story is also under Action/Adventure. I'm glad you guys like the idea of a Kneazle. To Lily Potter: Draco did hear all that, and you'll just have to see what he does with this new information. I don't want to give away the story. Anyhow, 50 points to who ever can tell me what the San Grasal is. It is a real thing. Well, enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. I may stop without encouragment.

Chapter Five–Welcomehome?

They bickered over the sounds of the train platform and over a booming voice (Hagrid's, Harry informed Evelyn) calling out "Firs' years! Firs' years! Firs' years this way!". They bickered through the whole carriage ride to the school. When the four of them got into the Entrance Hall they were still going at it.

Evelyn whispered to Harry, "Do they get like this often?"

Harry gave a little chuckle. "All the time," he responded.

As they entered the Great Hall all thoughts of bickering new friends left Evelyn. The sheer size and magnificence took her breath away. She stood stock still gaping at the ceiling enchanted to look like the sky outside. It was dark with twinkling stars dotting its surface. As she stood entranced by the stars above a crowd formed behind her.

"Come on," Harry said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the Gryffindor table.

Evelyn looked down the table and saw four empty seats beside Fred Weasley, two on each side of the table.

"Let's sit there," she said to Harry, pointing at the seats, "by Ron's brothers."

By strategically changing her pace, Evelyn managed to secure the empty seat beside Fred. She flashed him a dazzling smile that made Malfoy's blood boil from two tables away, as Harry took the seat beside her.

The first years all marched in once everyone was seated. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and the entire assembly waited. The brim split after a moment and the Hat sang

"Here they come to Hogwarts

Alone, without a place.

A look of wide-eyed wonder 

On every single face.

Have no fear, newcomers,

I'll find where you belong.

I'll sort you by the traits

That you've had all along.

Do you belong in Ravenclaw?

Have you a wizened brain?

Or are you best in Slytherin,

Where they always reach their aim?

A Gryffindor you might be

If you abound in chivalry.

Hufflepuffs are among you 

If any are just, loyal, and true.

So put me on, don't be afraid.

I'll find your real friends.

My placements are always correct,

You'll see before school ends."

Everyone clapped and patiently waited until everyone from Ablefeld, Susan to White, Zachary were sorted. Then came the food.

It was shocking for Evelyn at first. All sorts of mouth-watering foods appeared out of nowhere onto the platters in front of her. After the initial shock, however, she dug in with an appetite voracious enough to compare to Ron's.

"It's nice to see a girl with a healthy love for eating," exclaimed Fred. "We've been trying to get this one more interested in eatables, ever since our wayward little brother befriended her," he added nodding towards Hermione.

"It seems she's a vegetarian," Evelyn stated.

Everyone looked at Hermione's plate. Apparently she had not been a vegetarian the last time they had seen her.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"This summer. I decided it wasn't right to eat animals. They have as much right to live as we do," Hermione answered calmly.

"Couldn't bother to tell us, could you," Ron retorted.

"I did not think I was obligated to inform you of every single decision I make, Ron," Hermione replied icily. She was still bitter from their row on the train.

"I suppose you're going to start another organization, then. And maybe bring back spew," Ron spat back.

"It's not spew, it's S.P.E.W.," Hermione said raising her voice.

"Two fights in ten minutes. Really guys, you've got to learn to control yourselves," Evelyn interrupted. 

At this they both just stopped talking and concentrated on their food. Conversation was not lacking, however. A lively repartee was carried on by Harry, Fred and Evelyn, as well as George and Ginny, more Weasleys Evelyn had just been introduced to. By dessert, Hermione and Ron were talking, though not to each other.

When the last of the trifles, tarts, cakes, pies and other desserts were eaten and the plates back to their spotless state Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up to say a few words.

"I would like to welcome our first year students to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that they will enjoy it here and that the elder students will help them get settled in." His eyes rested on Fred and George for a moment before he continued, "I would also like to inform them that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. The older students should try to set an example and remember as well." Once again his gaze settled on the twins. "I have another important announcement to make. To promote international ties and encourage foreign relations Hogwarts has received an exchange student from Canada. Miss Evelyn Malone, could you please come to the head table."

Evelyn stood up and with a smile that melted three quarters of the boys' hearts she walked undaunted to the head table. When she was standing next to him, Dumbledore continued, "Miss Malone is from St. Mary's School of Magic in Toronto, Canada. She has been sorted into Gryffindor," cheers irrupted from the Gryffindor table, "and will be staying for the remained of her school career. If everyone would please give her a warm welcome."

Dumbledore began to clap and the rest of the school followed suit. When the applause died away, Evelyn took the floor and addressed the student body.

"Thank you. Headmaster. And thank you all. I've only been at Hogwarts for a short time and already I feel extremely welcome. Staff and students have been so kind to me and I just want to express my immense gratitude. As I am new to this school and country, and am not fully aware of all the customs and traditions you have, I am bound to make quite a few mistakes. I'd just like to ask you all to bear with me. I'll catch on quickly. I know to many of you Hogwarts is more than a school; it's a home. I'm certain I'll have a wonderful time here and I'll be able to call it my home as well. Thank you."

The students applauded her again and cat-calls were heard from Fred and George's direction.

"Oh, Headmaster," Evelyn added, turning to Dumbledore, "Headmaster LeBlanc told me to give this letter to you and to insure that you have St. Mary's full support in the fight against Voldemort." 

"Thank you, Miss Malone. Hogwarts is truly thankful."

She flashed a breathtaking smile and said, "And St. Mary's is only too glad to be of service." She swept the Headmaster the tiniest of curtsies and returned to her seat. The students were still dumbfounded from her use of Lord Voldemort's real name. Most were afraid of the name, some were shocked at her revealing such animosity towards the Dark Lord, but all were astounded by her pure nerve in using his real name and leaving off the Lord.

Dumbledore wrapped up his speech and the students of Hogwarts cast sideways looks at Evelyn throughout it. Once they left the Great Hall and were on their way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Why didn't you call him You-Know-Who? Or at least use Lord?"

Evelyn's features hardened.

"I am not afraid of Voldemort," she replied. "And I'm not afraid to say his name. I'll tell you why when we're in the Common Room."

Author's Note: Now, review! Review! Review! And have a nice day.


	6. What Did You Do To Him?

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. That's right! I own Harry Potter Oh wait! I'm not JK Rowling, am I? Darn. I thought for a second I was. I should really remember my name. It's very depressing to think I own Ron and Fred and then remember I don't. Oh well, I can mess around with them for now. Evelyn is mine, though.

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I bought CoS on DVD on Friday. I watched it twice on Friday, once on Saturday (I had to work), and once today (I had play practice). I love it. It's amazing! Did anyone notice how when Harry and Hermione meet in Diagon Alley it kind of seems like she really likes him? I think that's just to set us of the track of Ron and Hermione as a couple. It's obvious with that thing at the end when she runs in the Great Hall and gives Harry a brotherly hug and then is all awkward with Ron. It's because they like each other. Obviously. Anyhow, it's a great movie. I can't get enough of it. Sorry this chapter's a little short. I didn't want to get into the first day and I actually don't even have that written. So it maybe a while before I update. My muse (for this story) has left me. If anyone sees her tell her I love her and I need her back. Don't worry my other muses I still have, so my other stories might get updated sooner. If I get around to typing them up. I really sorry I'm just really lazy. I'll try harder I promise. For those who read "Seamus' Dream" I don't think I'm going to continue it. It was meant to be a one chapter thing. But I do have another Seamus story in the works. If you like Seamus tell me and I might get it out faster. BTW the San Grasal means the Holy Grail. Nobody gets points for knowing it, but you can all have points just for beign your great selves. And for reviewing of course. Thanks a lot for all the great reviews. I really love them. Here, you can all have Harry Potter stickers. One of Harry, one of Dobby, one of Hermione and one of Ron. Put them somewhere special! Enough of my talking, enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter Six- What Did You Do To Him?

Five staircases, a trick door and a secret password (Summer hols) later the foursome were sitting comfortably on the couch and chairs in front of the common room fire.

"So" Harry ventured, "What's the reason?"

"That I hate Voldemort so much?" Evelyn asked.

"Uh" Harry said. 

"Well, I hate him so much because he's so evil. He's just the most awful creature in the whole history of the universe," she said. "I mean look what he did to your parents."

"Well, yeah," cut in Hermione, "We all hate him for that but I call him You-Know-Who and even Harry uses Lord if he's in front of lots of people."

"C'mon, Evelyn! He's powerful; he's got supports all over the place. Why leave off Lord?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sure he's powerful Ron, and he has many supporters. There are even some Death Eaters in Canada. But a person who had other people commit cold-blooded murder has no right to be called a Lord. If you had witnessed your grandparents get killed right in front of you when you were nine, in the name of this person, you wouldn't call him Lord either," Evelyn said practically in one breath. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat with guilty looks on their faces. Harry was sorry he'd brought it up, as Evelyn looked as if she was about to burst into bitter, bitter tears.

Just then, Fred walked up to the group. "Hey, guys" he started to say. Then he noticed the upset look on Evelyn's face and the guilty ones on the other three. 

"What's wrong, Evelyn? What did you guys do?" he turned to his brother with a look of anger on his face.

"We didn't do anything. Honestly!" Ron cried. Fred continued glaring disbelievingly at Ron. 

"It's alright. It wasn't their fault, Fred. I just dredged up some painful memories, that's all," Evelyn cut in. Fred looked from her to Ron and back again. 

Finally, he said, "Okay Well, George, Lee and I are going to play Exploding Snap. Do you guys want to play?"

Harry looked around at the others and said, "I don't think so, Fred. Maybe another time."

Fred shrugged his shoulders, took one last look at Evelyn and went back to join his twin and their best friend. 

Ron looked slack-jawed at Evelyn. 

"What did you do to my brother?" he asked with awe.

"What? I didn't do anything to him."

"You must have." Ron explained. "I can count the number of times he's asked me to do anything fun with him and George on my right hand. None of those times were ever at school and none of them could have been done with two people. They only ask me to play Quidditch when they need another player. You cast some spell on him."

"It's not a spell, Ron. He fancies her," Hermione said.

"But we just met.." Evelyn paused. "You don't really think he likes me, do you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"I think the objective word here would be d'uh," Harry stated.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him. "Why would he like me, though?"

"Have you _looked_ in a mirror lately?!" Hermione cried. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Harry shook his head at Evelyn. "Have you even talked to yourself lately?" he added.

"You're a great conversationalist," Ron agreed. 

Hermione looked shocked. "Why Ron! I didn't even know you knew such along word!" she declared with mock awe.

Ron made a similar shocked face. "Someone get me a quill. This is one for the history books. Hermione Granger just admitted there was something she didn't know."

Hermione's smile changed to a frown. "I never claimed I knew everything, Ronald Weasley," she spat.

"Well, you sure act like you do," he retorted.

"Hey guys. Don't fight," Evelyn said. "I thought we were talking about me," she joked.

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "Fred does like you, I think. But I could be wrong." She glared at Ron again, then added haughtily, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Harry, Evelyn." She just narrowed her eyes at Ron, got up and went up to her dorm. 

"I think I'll crash too," Evelyn said. "It means I'm going to sleep," she explained at the confused looks on their faces. "Goodnight you guys," she finished and followed her new friend upstairs.

Author's Note 2: Now, review! And stay tuned for the next chapter. Same Bat-time, same Bat-place. Well maybe not same time but you know what I mean.


	7. And So It Starts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did the fifth book would have been out ages ago. Not that I'm angry, JK. Just impatient. I do own Evelyn and her strange visions though.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are great. _Spazz_ you may not find Evelyn as Mary Sue after this chapter. She really isn't that perfect. You just haven't seen that side of her yet. She is prone to over-react, by the way. _Lady of the Dark_ Evelyn did go through a lot in her past life. I'm glad you're interested in her. _Angelface_ please don't die in your chair. I wouldn't want that.

I have some notes about my other fics, now. Alright. _Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder_ thanks to those who reviewed. If you really want another chapter, I could really use ideas on what Ron is doing while Hermione is teaching her class. So far I have him sitting at a café in Diagon Alley. I know where I want the story to go I just need some ideas on how to get it there. Thanks a lot if you give any. 

__

'Til I Kissed You okay, it was an honest mistake that I put it in Harry/Hermione, instead of Harry/Ginny. I didn't mean to. If I offended and Harry/Hermione shippers, I'm sorry but you needn't be so rude in telling me it was in the wrong spot. I've fixed it if that makes any difference to you guys who said mean stuff. I'm not trying to be mean, it just bugged me a little.

****

Okay! This is an important announcement! If any of you want to read a Seamus/Lavender story, please tell me! It has a partenering Ron/Hermione story as well! Don't just tell me if you want the Ron/Hermione story, I want to know who would be interested in the Seamus/Lavender one! Thank you for you attention! On with the story.

Chapter Seven- And So It Starts

The next day they had their first classes, double Potions with the Slytherins, Transfiguration and Charms. Evelyn, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to Potions early, so Snape would have no reason to take points away.

Unfortunately, he found other ways to take numerous points from Gryffindor. Evelyn found him to be absolutely awful and ridiculously unfair, and she told her new friends exactly that.

Harry chuckled, "And that was only the first day."

Ron burst out into gut-wrenching laughter. Hermione looked sternly at him, causing her to appear quite like McGonagall, which set Ron off even more. Evelyn found their antics very amusing.

The rest of the week consisted of going to new classes and getting settled. Evelyn enjoyed most of her classes, other than Potions. History of Magic was really boring, though. She actually fell asleep during it more times in a week than Ron did, which was saying a lot. Hermione had been disappointed to find that Evelyn was in Divination, with Harry and Ron, instead of Arithmancy. Ron rubbed it in her face. It wasn't that he had a lot of respect for Divination, in fact he had no respect for it at all. It was simply that he enjoyed seeing people have different opinions than Hermione. He made it out to seem that because Evelyn had chosen Divination over Arithmancy, Hermione must have been wrong. Even he wasn't exactly sure what she was wrong about but that really didn't matter to him.

Evelyn, Ron and Harry sat at the boys' table from last year on the first day of Divination. They got out their copies of _The Future and How to Tell What It Holds_ by I.C. Freely, and waited for Professor Trelawny.

She emerged from the shadows, just as wispy, glittery, phony and bug-like as Harry and Ron had found her last year.

Like most of the other teachers, Professor Trelawny was excited to have a new student in a higher year.

"Now class, since I am sure your Inner Eyes have been clouded over the summer from lack of practice, we will do review with crystal balls. The Fates informed me that it would be extremely educational for the whole class if Miss Malone read a crystal ball in front of all of you," the professor trilled.

As Trelawny went about setting up a crystal bell, Ron whispered, "Educational? Shouldn't this always be educational? It is a _class_, after all."

But instead of seeing the barely contained laughter that was obviously in Harry's face, Ron saw pure, unadulterated fear in Evelyn's features.

"Miss Malone," Trelawny said mistily, "If you'll please come sit here, we can being the gazing." She pointed to a chair at the table, facing the class.

Evelyn shakily stood up, her eyes open wide and her skin so pale that the few freckles she had stood out immensely. She walked over to the professor and sat down. The look on her face told them she'd rather belch slugs than do any crystal gazing.

"Well, go on, dearie. Start gazing," Trelawny told her.

She took a deep breath and looked deep into the foggy orb. Her face scrunched up as if she were concentrating hard on something that was hard to see.

"What do you see?" Trelawny asked.

"Faces. But they're moving too fast to see properly. Black hair. Red. Brown. Red again. Dark brown. Red. More red. They're going so fast. Blond. And a very white blond. All I can see are flashes of things. Like a slide show that's going much too fast. Now there's a book, and a ripped paper. With a poem on it. Lips touching a cheek. Now it's silhouettes. Figures dancing. Some kind of party, a ball it looks like." Her brow furrowed as she spoke. "The scenery's changed again. It looks like, tombstones? Yes, a graveyard. There! A figure tied to a tombstone. No wait, there are three figures, I think." She shook her head. "It's changed again. A cup. Actually, a chalice is more like it. An elegant, yet simple gold chalice. It seems to be glowing. Yes, it's getting brighter and brighter-"

Evelyn abruptly turned her face away from the orb and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What is it, child? Why have you stopped?" Trelawny asked breathlessly.

Evelyn opened her eyes. She flushed and looked intently at her lap.

"It was too bright," she whispered. "I couldn't watch. It hurt my eyes to look at. I shouldn't have seen it. I caught it unawares. Another second and I would have been blinded. I'm sure of it."

Professor Trelawny's eyes blurred with tears of joy. She clasped her hands together and addressed the class, "This is truly an amazing thing , class. It seems to me that Miss Malone has the makings of a true Seer. With practice she may learn to hone her skills, focus her Inner Eye and become a true Clairvoyant. I believe it would be greatly beneficial to both Miss Malone and the rest of you if she did another gazing-"

"No!" Evelyn cried, cutting off the professor and jumping out of her chair. The entire class jumped at her outburst.

"Excuse me?" Trelawny said, sounding very affronted.

Evelyn stuttered her excuse, trying to atone for her behaviour.

"Ican't. Do another gazing, that is. Mymy head hurts. And I'mtired. II think I need to seeum, I mean visit Madam Pomfrey. Please," she was whispering frantically at this point, "Please don't make me gaze again."

"Alright, dear. There's no need to work yourself up. Go to the Hospital Wing if you really need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Evelyn nodded and started gathering her things.

"The rest of you," Trelawny told the class, "can start gazing with the crystal balls at your tables."

As she spoke Evelyn whispered, "I'll see you guy's later," to Ron and Harry. The she hurried out of the trapdoor and down the slivery ladder. Ron looked at Harry and saw Harry looked as confused as he felt.

"What was that about?" he asked.

All Harry could do was shake his head.

"I've no idea," he said.

Author's Note 2: What do you think? Sorry? I can't hear you. Why don't you just press the review button and tell me with a reivew.


	8. Charms

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's universe was mine the next book would be called Ron and Hermione and the Utterly Romantic Moment and Something about a Phoenix. As it is call Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix you can tell it is not mine. Sigh. Oh well only thirteen days left 'til it comes out.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was waiting for more people to review. I only got three. I'll try to be more regular in my updates. Of course if I got more reviews I might be faster (hint hint). I'm putting this as a Ron and Hermione story now. It does work as one although there are other romances. Thanks to all my reviewers. _Loggie_: You don't have to criticise. It's enough for you to say you like it. _Angelface: _I feel so happy that my chapter made you do the happy dance. I hope you're not too weak after such a long wait. _Lady of the Dark:_ I'm glad you like my crystal ball reading so much. I don't explain it in this chapter but it will come up soon.

By the way if any of you would like to read a Seamus/Lavender story, tell me. I asked last time but no one said anything. I have one ready but I won't put it up if no one wants to read it! 

Alrighty, on with the story.

Chapter Eight- Charms

No one asked Evelyn about Divination, which she really appreciated, because she didn't want to talk about it. Ron and Harry told Hermione about it but she agreed not to say anything when she saw how skittish Evelyn was at dinner. Fortunately, she was calmed by Fred, George and Lee. Their incessant joking, brought on by largely by Fred's obvious concern, made her feel comfortable. Fred was careful not to let her see he was worried about her but everyone else could tell.

Everything went quietly until the Quidditch try outs. Evelyn, Dean and some third year named Neil tried for the position of Keeper. Ron, a sixth year named Catherine and a second year Meagan tried for the open Chaser spot. Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall gave Evelyn and Ron the spots, much to the pleasure of Harry and Hermione. The first Quidditch game was in the third week of school and Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor team played marvelously. Fred and George didn't miss a Bludger, Angelina and Alicia were even better than they had been the previous years, Harry caught the Snitch in ten minutes and Evelyn didn't let in one goal. The real star of the game, though, had been Ron. No one had expected him to be so good. Even Catherine and Meagan, who had both really wanted to be Chaser, understood why McGonagall and Hooch had chosen him. The final score had been 260 to 0 for Gryffindor. Subtracting the 150 points for the Snitch the Gryffindor chasers had made 110 points. Ron had scored nine goals giving him 90 points. Angelina and Alicia had scored one each and though they hadn't scored the others Ron maintained he would never have score if it hadn't been them. He didn't gloat or anything, which surprised Harry and Hermione. He just walked around with a gigantic smile on his face for a few days afterwards. To put the icing on the cake, so to speak, he overheard Madam Hooch tell Dumbledore that "That youngest Weasley boy is a better player than his brother Charlie." Ron had thrilled over that in secret and had dreamt of winning the Quidditch Cup that night.

For a while after the game, nothing interesting happened. They went to class, they ate, Snape took away points and the Slytherins were evil. Of course that year the Slytherins weren't such a problem for the Gryffindors. The change was due largely in part to the fact that Malfoy fancied Evelyn. It was obvious he did because in the second week of school he came to Potions with his hair cut short and the front spiked up, with very limited gel in it. Just like Evelyn said he should. He even managed to refrain from calling Hermione a Mudblood more than twice a day. He was evidently trying to be nice. Harry found it a bit eerie. Ron, on the other hand, found it hilarious, and laughed very hard whenever Malfoy left hearing range after trying to be nice.

About a week into October, after a particularly unsettlingly Potions class (Malfoy had tried to be nice and Snape had only taken five points), the four Gryffindors walked to Charms. They were walking along the second floor corridor when a blond streak came whizzing out of an adjoining hall towards Ron. When it stopped, they could see it was Lavender Brown who was now attached to Ron's arm and from what Evelyn could see the girl wasn't planning on letting go.

"Hi there, Ron!" Lavender cried happily.

"Erhi Lav," Ron said. He looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation. He wasn't quite used to having girls cling to him.

Lavender giggled. "Ready for Charms?" she asked, batting her eyelashes in am attempt to appear innocent.

Ron gave a weak laugh, "When have I ever been ready for any class?"

Lavender giggled again. She lightly slapped him on the arm, "Oh Ron, you're so funny!"

As they kept walking down the halls, Harry wondered what was wrong with his glasses. He couldn't really be seeing this. Lavender wasn'tflirting with Ron, was she?

Though poor Harry wanted to blame his bad eyesight, he knew it was true. Lavender Brown, blond bombshell of Gryffindor, was flirting with Ron Weasley, previously known as The-Boy-Who-Was-Best-Friends-With-The-Boy-Who-Lived. Only now he seemed to be the new it-guy, the best looking thing since Gilderoy Lockhart, the most sought after guy at Hogwarts. Or at least Harry assumed he must be. Lavender only paid attention to the boys who were all three of those things. Never Harry, of course. Boys who tended to take sullen spells, have frequent encounters with Dark Lords and have freakish prediction dreams, didn't go in the Most-Sought-After-Guy-At-Hogwarts category. They belonged in a league of their own and so far Harry found he was the only one in it.

Unfortunately, Harry was not the only one to notice Lavender's attentions. Evelyn and Hermione witnessed and took note of it all. Actually, everybody noticed it but Ron. He just continued to look slightly uncomfortable with their close proximity and he tried, as best he could, to have a normal conversation. Of course, normal conversations don't usually contain as much giggling, or 'Oh Ron's , or 'you are so funny's, as Ron's conversation with Lavender seemed to have. And usually, normal conversations require the second person to actually say something pertaining to the topic. Something Lavender never did. Even Ron had a sneaking suspicion that normal conversations didn't involve as much touching, mock hitting and all around physical contact as Lavender was making such a point to include.

This continued all the way to Charms. Lavender clinging to Ron's arm with Harry, Evelyn and Hermione slightly behind. Professor Flitwick taught a very interesting lesson about Embedding Charms, the most famous one being Merlin's excellent embeddment of a sword into a stone. Of course they started with embedding pins into small blocks of wood. When Flitwick gave them time to practice amongst themselves, Lavender came back to Ron, with her flirting on full throttle.

"Ron," she said in a singsong voice. "I can't seem to get this little prick into the wood. Do you think you could help me?" She batted her eyelashes and looked through them at Ron. Harry thought either his ears weren't working or Lavender wasn't exactly talking about Embedding Charms.

"ErI'm not very good at it either, Lav. Why don't you ask Hermione to help you?" he said. 

Harry prayed that Lavender's innuendo was just his imagination.

"Oh, but Ron. I don't want Hermione's help," she said and then whispered, " I want _yours_. I don't think Hermione would be very good at _this_ sort of problem."

Evelyn and Harry exchanged disbelieving looks that said she-didn't-just-say-what-I-think-she-said-did-she. Incidentally, Hermione's pin shot right through her block of wood and speared her book bag.

Ron nonchalantly waved his wand. "Actually she's very good at Charms," he said.

Evelyn shook her head. _How thick can he get?_ she thought.

Lavender continued on this vein all class. Casually making innuendoes with Ron being absolutely oblivious to it all.

By the end of class, Evelyn thought Lavender, who was becoming her friend, was acting a bit slutty. Of course, Evelyn chalked it up to too big a dose of Ron's _charm_. Harry was just about to embed his pin into his own eyes and Hermione was looking stonily at her block of wood, embedding pin after pin.

At the end of class Professor Flitwick said, "See here class. Miss Granger has successfully embedded seventy-nine pins into her piece of wood. There is one hole straight through but that is quite alright. You could all take her wonderful behaviour as an example for yourselves." He looked at Lavender from his pile of books. "I notice you didn't get any pins embedded, Miss Brown."

"No Professor, but I was getting help," she said brightly.

"Yes, from Mister Weasley, who got four and a half pins embedded. Tell me Mister Weasley. Was the half pin your first or your last?"

"My first, sir. I couldn't get it right the first time."

"Well, good improvement. Miss Brown you, however, would have been better served going to Miss Granger or Miss Malone for help. Miss Malone got fifty pins embedded. You should all try to be as dedicated to learning and your studies as Miss Granger and Miss Malone are. Now you may all pack up your things. Class is dismissed."

They gathered their belongings and luckily for the foursome Parvati dragged Lavender off before she could latch herself to Ron again. Evelyn, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked out of the classroom together.

"I've got some stuff to do in the library, guys. I'll see you at dinner," Evelyn said.

"Sure thing," Harry said as he and Ron turned around to answer Dean, who had just called them.

"See you, Hermione," Evelyn said quietly to the only one listening before walking by Seamus and heading for the library.

Author's Note 2: Okay, that was fun, wasn't it? Now review and tell me what you think.


	9. Sometimes You're So Dumb

Disclaimer: If I were really J.K. Rowling then this story would have been Harry Potter and the Order of The Pheonix. As it's not, I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling, nor am I making money off this story. I mean, you're not paying to read it, are you?

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated all summer! I'm sorry. I was at camp working as a counsellor. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I wish I could've updated but my computer was at home the whole time. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. BTW, big hi goes out to all my campers if they're reading this. Sorry again.

Chapter Nine- Sometimes You're So Dumb

Evelyn spent the rest of her time before dinner alone in the library, researching and doing homework. She had to catch up on all the History of Magic lessons she'd fallen asleep in that week. Two to be exact and it was only Wednesday. Plus they didn't have History of Magic on Tuesday. She was batting two for two. It wasn't her fault Professor Binns made Merlin the Magician sound like that guy from Crossing Over. She really thought Professor Binns should've stopped teaching when he died.

When it was time Evelyn gathered her things and made her way to the Great Hall. She walked in and found a seat with her male friends. She sat next to Harry, who was across from Ron, and she had Fred on her other side. All she wanted to do was relax and eat. However, fate didn't seem to want it that way.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron, as Evelyn sat down.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you," she said looking back and forth between Ron and Harry.

"I haven't seen her since Charms," Ron remarked, concern showing in his voice.

"Speaking of Charms, Ron. What was Lavender saying to you?" Seamus interrupted form his seat beside Harry.

"Yeah mate. She was all over you," Dean declared from across the table.

"Nothing important. I don't know what came over her," he sighed shaking his head. Ron obviously did not appreciate Lavender's affections.

"I do!" Seamus exclaimed. "She wanted a nice long snog session in the common room tonight."

"Seamus!" Evelyn cried. "How dare you talk about Lavender like that?! You made her sound like a hussy!" Noticing Ron's face go as red as his hair she tried to change the subject. "Anyway, Hermione wasn't in the library, that's where I was."

"She wasn't in the common room either. Ron and I were playing chess there. In the hallway after you said you were going we turned to say something to Dean and Hermione was gone. We assumed she went with you," Harry said, jabbing his thumb in Ron's direction, to signify they had been together.

Ron was starting to get worried. "Well, where is she then?"

Seamus chose this time to open his big mouth again. "She wasn't in the common room? That's funny. I saw her go through the Portrait Hole right after Charms. She looked upset too. She probably got ninety-nine percent on something and had to have a nice little cry about it," he joked.

Evelyn looked from Seamus, to the empty chair across from her, to Ron then down the table to Lavender. Comprehension dawned on her face.

"I know where she is," she announced as she rose from her seat.

"Should we come with you?" asked Ron.

"No. I think she's rather not have guys," she said off-hand. "No offense."

She rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What about dinner?!" Harry called after her, but she didn't hear him and kept going.

"We'll nick some food from the kitchen for both of them later," Ron said and started shoveling mashed potatoes in his mouth.

Evelyn raced up the stairs and through the hallway to the Gryffindor tower. She ran through the common room and up to the door labeled 5th Year Girls. She paused at the entrance and listened through the closed door. Faint sobs drifted through the wood. Evelyn eased the door open slowly and poked her head in. the room was empty except for the crumpled figure lying face down on the farthest four-poster.

"Hermione?" Evelyn whispered.

From her place on the bed Hermione stifled another sob.

"Who Who's there?" she mumbled, through the pillow.

"It's me. Evelyn. Do you want to talk?"

A muffled 'no' came from the pillows.

"Hermione, you know you can tell me anything."

Silence.

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

More silence.

"It'll make you feel better."

Even more silence.

"Hermione," Evelyn whispered. "Is this about Ron?"

At that, Hermione flipped herself over and spat, "No! This not about _him_."

"You know, for someone at the top of the class, you can sure act dumb," Evelyn said casually.

"What?" Hermione mumbled, her rage gone.

"Come on, Hermione. Denial's not just a river in Egypt, you know. You think I don't see how you look at him? And how you dislike Lavender for no apparent reason? Besides the fact that she's gaga over Ron, of course."

"I don't like Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright, alright. No need to get touchy. I only thought that was the most logical explanation, but if you've got a better one" Evelyn trailed off, waiting for Hermione's explanation.

"I've got the painters in?" Hermione said.

"Oh no, they're not due for another two weeks. Don't lie to me Hermione. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, Evelyn," Hermione maintained, sitting up to face Evelyn. "It's just Ron is my friend too. You're not supposed to like your best friend like that, are you?"

"Hermione. Do you think that being friends with Fred is going to stop me from asking him out for the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Evelyn asked her friend.

"That's different. You just met Fred last month, and I've been friends with Ron for over four years. It's not even like I want to like him. I just can't help it," Hermione exclaimed as she fell back onto her bed.

"You can tell me all about it," Evelyn told her.

"It's like, at first he was just this annoying freckle-faced boy, who could make me cry saying things people had said to me my whole life. But somehow when he said it, it made me cry. Then he saved me and we became friends, and he was just Ron. Harry and Ron were my best friends. Then it turned into Ron and Harry. Then it was just Ron. Harry being at Quidditch a lot, Ron and I got closer. He was just Ron for a long time. And then then he got all all all hot, I guess you would say. I don't' even know when. I didn't see him all summer so I guess it happened then. You didn't know him before but what a change. I didn't know it was possible to go from a scrawny, lanky, awkward boy to a tall, muscular, indescribably handsome almost-man, in two months. But he did. It's like he suddenly grew into his body. That sounds ridiculously superficial, I know. But he got a little more mature too. And I just look at him in a different way now. I don't know what to do with myself whenever he's around. I get all these butterflies in my stomach. Then, I keep wondering what it would be like to hold his hand or dance with him, or what it would be like for him to kiss me." She paused, thinking about that very thing. "But I probably shouldn't even have those thought," she said abruptly. "I mean he's my best friend. Besides, it's not like he'd ever feel the same way about me."

"Are you kidding me?!?" Evelyn cried. "Why wouldn't' he like you?"

"Be serious, Ev. What would a star Quidditch chaser want with a homely, pokey little bookworm like me?"

"When you put it like that you don't sound like much, Hermione, but that's not really you. You're more than just a bookworm and you're definitely not homely and pokey. You're very interesting and really pretty. Let me tell you something, it just might change your mind. Now, it might sound like I'm going off on a tangent but hear me out, 'kay?" 

After Hermione's nod, Evelyn continued, "Now, the other day I hear Seamus tell Ron and Harry they were the luckiest guys in school because they had managed to get me, the prettiest girl in school according to him, as a best friend. He also asked how in the world they had managed that. The thing is I like Ron and Harry because, from the beginning, they didn't show any physical interest in me at all. Just the sort of interest they might've had if I was a boy. Seamus, on the other hand, always flicks his eyes up and down me when I approach him and spends a large majority of his time talking to my chest. Actually, most of the guys do that. But Ron and Harry never did. They never 'checked me out' while they talk to me and I guess that's part of the reason I like them so much. Not the only reason, but part of it. Sometimes I wondered, though. Why don't they ever check me out? Not that I want them to, I just wondered. Harry's reason is still a mystery to me but after two _days_ here I figured out Ron's reason. He's too infatuated with you to look twice at me, or at any one else for that matter. For what is hair and a nice complexion compared to the glory and splendor that is you. I'm not joking, Hermione, so you can wipe that disbelieving look off your face. It's true. He's never once checked me out. Although he's spent a lot of class time sizing you up, if you know what I mean. If I had a sickle for every time he's borrowed my notes because he spent the whole class looking at you, I'd be a very, very rich girl. Probably a millionaire."

"Don't joke around, Evelyn. This is serious," Hermione sulked.

"I know. I'm being serious. I'm sure he likes you. Just tell him how you feel."

"I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship would be ruined. I don't want that. Plus, I don't think I can take the rejection. I'll be humiliated."

"Hermione, he's not going to do that. He'll-"

"How do you know?" Hermione cut in. "How do you know what he'll do? You don't! So just go away and let me wallow in self pity," she snapped.

"Fine, Hermione. I'll leave," Evelyn sighed. "I just thought you were smarter than that."

With that she got up and walked out, closing the door softly behind her. 

Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be mad that I didn't update. Pretty please don't be mad. Don't forget to review. It's that button down there. Thanks to all those who did review while I was gone. Please don't hate me. I'm really sorry.


	10. A Short Route to Chaos

Disclaimer:  If Harry Potter was mine would I have killed [insert character's name here] in OftP.  Not only that, you would've seen a little more RW/HG.  Not that I'm complaining, JK.  Just pointing out minor changes I would have made.  They wouldn't have been as good but that's what I would've done.  Not to mention, you would've seen Evelyn.  Hell, the fifth book would have been this.  And since you don't see Evelyn Malone and the San Grasal on the shelves of your local bookstore Harry Potter and friends can't be mine.  Alas and alack.

Author's Note:  Yeah so here's the next chappie.  Maybe a little short.  Don't you worry.  Next one's out now too.  Read!

Chapter Ten- A Short Route to Chaos 

            Between Quidditch practices, classes and homework, Evelyn settled in to life at Hogwarts.  Fights between Ron and Hermione had ceases to faze her, and she was resigned to Snape's horrible attitude.  Unfortunately, there were still things she missed a lot from her life in Canada.

            One day Fred found her sitting in the common room on the seat of a bay window staring out over the Forbidden Forest.

            "Hey Ev," he said.  "Wanna come raid the kitchens with Lee, George and me?"

            She had been doing things with twins a lot lately.  There was a particularly funny incident involving a toilet, a dungbomb, and Moaning Myrtle, but that's not the point.  The point is Evelyn didn't feel like going.

            "Raiding the kitchens?" she said sceptically.  "You mean going and asking the house-elves for food?"

            Fred's face fell a little.  "Oh.  So, Ron, Harry, and Hermione already took you, did they?  In that case, yeah, asking the house-elves for food.  Do you want to come?"

            Evelyn shook her head.

            "Not today, Fred.  I'd rather just stay here."

            "Everything alright?" he asked gently.

            "Just homesick, I guess.  I kind of miss St. Mary's."

            Fred sat down next to her, as it was a large window.

            "Do you want to talk about it?" he wondered.

            "Sure.  If you want to hear about it."

            "Of course," he said.  "It's not like I've got anything better to do so I-"

            "Oi, Fred!" George yelled from across the room, cutting off his twin.  "You coming or what?"  He stood with Lee near the Portrait Hole.

            "No!  You go on without me," Fred called back.  "Just bring us back something," he said, gesturing to Evelyn and himself.

            As George and Lee disappeared through the hole, Fred turned back to Evelyn.

            "By the way, where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?  You guys are usually together."

            "Ron and Harry needed to finish their Potions essay.  It's due tomorrow so Hermione offered to help them.  I, on the other hand, opted to stay up here.  If they think I'm going to spend an afternoon in the library helping them with a paper I finished two days ago, they've got another thing coming.  So I told them I had a letter to write."

            "You thought you'd stay up here by yourself instead of helping them," he said.

            "I was just catching up on some reading."  She held up her book.  "It's a play by a Muggle, William Shakespeare.  It's called ­Hamlet.  It's perfect for a day like this."  She pointed through the window at the darkening clouds and ominous sky.

            "What's it about?"

            "A Danish prince who has to kill his mother's new husband, who is also his uncle, because the new king killed Hamlet's father, the old king.  It's quite tragic.  Practically everyone dies."

            Fred grinned wickedly, "So you'd rather sit up here and read about death all by yourself, than go down there and listen to Ron and Hermione bicker."

            Evelyn smiled too.  "Yes, but technically I'm not alone.  I've got you to talk to."

            "That you do, fair damsel," Fred joked.  "Why don't you tell me what is making you homesick?"

            Evelyn sighed.  "It's not really homesickness, exactly.  I mean, I went to a boarding school before so I'm used to not being at home but I miss St. Mary's."

            "Anything in particular?" Fred prompted.

            "Actually, I was in a band.  I play the guitar and it's mostly that.  Being in a band, that is.  There's a kind of bond between band members.  It's hard to explain but I haven't been able to find it in anything else.  It's different than the Quidditch team bond.  That's almost born out of competitiveness.  With a band there's a bond because you're all trying to express yourselves artistically.  You don't want to win, you just want to get your point across."  She looked out the window a little longingly.  Her old band mates had written that they had replaced her, not to be mean but just so she would know the band lived on.  She was happy for them but she wished she could still be in a band.

            "I didn't know you play, Evelyn."

            "Hmm?  Oh.  Yes, I do.  I learnt a long time ago," she said.

            "Would you play something for me?" Fred asked.

            "Oh sure.  Just let me go and get my stuff."

            She hurried up and came back down with an amp and a purple electric guitar.  She was glad there was no one else in the common room.  She was nervous enough to play in front of Fred as it was.  She liked him a lot and didn't want to screw up.  She cast the spell that would let her Muggle equipment work by itself even with the magical interference.  A quick tuning job later, she was ready to play.  The only problem was she had no idea what song to do.

            "What should I play?" she asked him.

            "Whatever you want," he said.

            Evelyn thought hard and after about a minute she cast a spell and started strumming.  The spell made her electric sound like an acoustic.  She started singing along with the music.

"Lying in my bed

I hear the clock tick and think of you

Turning in circles

Confusion is nothing new

Flashback to the warm nights

Almost left behind

Suitcase of memories

Time after

Sometimes you picture me

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me

I can't hear what you said

And you say go slow

I've fallen behind

The second hand unwinds

If you're lost, you can look

And you will find me

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

Time after time

After your picture fades

And darkness has turned to grey

Watching through windows

I'm wondering if you're okay

You said go slow

I've fallen behind

The drum beats out of time

If you're lost, you can look

And you will find me

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

If you fall, I will catch you

I'll be waiting

Time after time

Time after time

Mmm, Time after time

Oooh, Time after time

Time after time."

            As the last chord faded, Fred sat in awe.

            "That was beautiful, Ev," he whispered, almost afraid to break the silence.

             "Thanks.  I love playing.  I just wish I had a band."

            "You know what the solution is to that, don't you?" he asked.

            She looked up at him, half in shock, and half in curiosity.  She shook her head.

            "Why, start your own band here.  At Hogwarts," he said.  "Just talk to Dumbledore, have a few tryouts and there you go."

            Evelyn brightened immediately.

            "Fred!  That's brilliant.  How on earth did you think of that?" she cried happily.

            "Not just a pretty face, am I?"

            Evelyn laughed.  "Now, I never said you were a pretty face, did I?  I'll go talk to Dumbledore right now.  Thanks so much, Fred."  She gave him a big hug and ran to put her stuff away.

            She talked with Dumbledore that afternoon and not only did he say she could start a band, but he gave her an empty classroom to hold auditions and to practice in.  He also told her that she could have a little concert for the students on New Year's Eve and he assured her that many students would stay behind this year for Christmas.  All in all, Evelyn was very happy with the outcome of the meeting.

            She held auditions two days later and chose her band mates.  Lily Frost, a pretty blond Ravenclaw, was the bass guitar player.  A dirty-blond Hufflepuff, named Patrick O'Conner, was the drummer, and a black haired Ravenclaw, named Ryan Haddox, was the second guitar.  Evelyn, Lily and Ryan could sing so they were set.  A Short Route To Chaos, Hogwarts' first band, was born.

PS: I love Hamlet (can you tell?).  And I think it's so cool when girls play the guitar.  I play it actually.  Not that I play very well mind you, but I do play.  Bands are cool I wish I was in one.  And wasn't Fred sweet in this chapter.  Yeah, he was.  Review!


	11. Asking

Disclaimer:  If I owned Harry's world then I wouldn't be worrying about university payments, would I?!  You think I do this worrying for fun!  Cuz' it really isn't that much of a blast.  It's all JK's.  Though now I guess I own this parallel universe because OftP proved me so wrong.  I cannot believe that [insert character's name here] died!  I was so upset and surprised.  I loved that character.

Author's Note:  Here's the next instalment of my story.  Hope you enjoy.  A little short I know but the next one will be up shortly.

Chapter Eleven- Asking 

            Evelyn had been so preoccupied with start her band that week, that she totally forgot about the Hogsmeade weekend until Dumbledore reminded them all on Friday.

            Evelyn was frantic.  They were going to Hogsmeade the next day and she still hadn't asked Fred.  She had told Hermione she would two weeks ago, and she'd completely forgotten about it.  She spent the entire History of Magic class sending notes to Hermione.

            _What if he already has a date?_

            **Evelyn, I'm trying to take notes here.  Just ask him.**

_What if he already has plans?_

            **Professor Binns is lecturing.  Just ask him.**

_What if he doesn't want to go with me?_

 **This material could be on the exam.  Just ask him.**

_What if he doesn't want to go at all?_

**Evelyn, this information is important.  Focus!**

Hermione thought Evelyn was being quite ridiculous, as her friend obviously had Fred wrapped around her little finger.

            Finally, after class Hermione said, "Evelyn, just ask him.  What's the worst that could happen?"

            "He could say no," Evelyn answered.

            "So then you'll just come with us.  Ron and Harry wouldn't even have to know."

            "But, what if he laughs at me?  Or what if he thinks I'm weird because of the Divination thing?"

            Hermione bit he lip and looked around the library to make sure no one was listening.  She didn't really know how to deal with this topic.  They had never discussed the incident and Hermione wasn't too at home in Divination.

            "He won't laugh at you, Evelyn," she said.  "And he doesn't think you're weird.  Besides, since when do you care what people think of you?  You never did before."

            "Hermione," Evelyn whispered fiercely, "This is Fred we're talking about.  Of course I care what he thinks of me.  I like him, alright.  And I want him to like me.  I mean he's gorgeous.  Not to mention funny and smart and fun and caring and sensitive and nice and-"

            "Alright, alright.  I get it.  He's great," Hermione interrupted.  "Can we please get back to work?  Harry and Ron will be bored with chess upstairs soon and I want to have this done by then."

            "Hermione, I need you to help me with my problem."

            "What problem, Evelyn?" Hermione asked, putting down her textbook and her quill.  She looked at Evelyn seriously and continued, "Either you ask him or you don't.  Either he says yes or he doesn't.  I don't see how I can solve this problem for you.  You've just got to do what you think is right."

            Hermione turned back to her homework and Evelyn writhed inside.  She knew she wanted to ask Fred but she didn't want to get rejected.  She appreciated the irony that Hermione was in the same situation and Evelyn had given the same advice, which she was now reluctant to follow.  Of course, the irony was little consolation.

            Harry and Ron came down shortly after Hermione had finished her assignment.  They had, in fact, grown bored of wizard's chess and the two boys had come looking for their female counterparts.  Eventually, Ron and Hermione began to bicker, as was the custom for those two.  Evelyn, being in no mood to ignore them or play peacemaker, gathered up her things to leave.  _Even facing Fred might not be as bad as this,_ she thought.  As she bent down for her book bag, Hermione whispered good luck.  She felt slightly encouraged.

            She had only gotten a few feet away from the table when she bumped into someone coming around a bookshelf.  All the books she had in her hands fell to the floor.  She got on her knees to pick them up and started to apologize.

            "I'm so sorry.  I wasn't looking where I was going.  I-"

            She stopped speaking as a hand held out one of her books.  She looked up and found that the hand belonged to Fred Weasley, who was also on his knees picking up her books.

            "Fred, I-" she began but he interrupted her.

            "It's my fault, Evelyn.  I'm sorry for bumping into you.  I was actually in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention."

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  If you're in a hurry, I can pick theses up myself."

            "Actually, I was looking for you," he said slowly.

            "You were?  I…um…why?" she asked.

            "I want to, er, ask you something."

            "I have a question for you too, Fred.  You go first though," she said.

            "Well, er, I was, er, wondering if, er, you wanted to…wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Fred stuttered.

            Evelyn started to laugh.  That was the same question she'd wanted to ask him.  Fred, however, took it the wrong way.

            "I'm serious.  If you don't want to go you needn't laugh."

            "Oh Fred.  That's not it at all," she said, trying to calm herself.  "It's just funny you would ask me that when I was just going to ask you the same thing.  I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow."

            Fred's half-frown was replaced by a wide smile.

            "Meet me in the common room at ten tomorrow then?"

            "Okay," she said and gave him a smile.

            "Great."  He smiled back and handed her the rest of her books.  She went back to sit with her friends and Fred left the library.  Evelyn was now perfectly able to tune out Ron and Hermione's squabbling by picturing her date with Fred, and if there had been a mind reader in the halls they would have heard YES!  YES! YES! Being repeated in a very excited Fred Weasley's mind.

PS: Review please!


	12. The Big Day

Disclaimer:  Not mine.   There you go I admit it.

Author's Note:  Here it is.  The chapter you've all been waiting for.  Evelyn and Fred's first date.  Yeah!  (fireworks explode and confetti is scattered.)  What happens?  Will it be the magical day Evelyn hopes for?  Will Hermione and Ron tag along?  Will Malfoy ruin it?  Will Fred laugh so hard butterbeer comes out his nose and puts out a fire that was threatening to burn down the Three Broomsticks?  Who knows?  Well, I do but that's not the point.  You don't know.  Yet.  So, read on brave, er, reader and find out!

Chapter Twelve- The Big Day 

            The next morning Hermione found the dorm room a mess.  Clothes were strewn haphazardly every which way and all the drawers of one of the dressers were open and empty.  She got up and looked at the disaster surrounding her.  She knew the room hadn't looked like that when she'd gone to sleep.  Lavender and Parvati were still sound asleep.  There was a rustling of curtains and the culprit zoomed past her in a flurry of skirts and tops.  Hermione tried talking to a severely nervous Evelyn but found her completely incapable of any coherent thought other than, 'I'm going to Hogsmeade with Fred today.'

            Eventually, she was able to blurt out that she didn't have anything to wear.  Hermione looked at the piles and piles of clothes and decided that was highly unlikely.  Nevertheless, she helped Evelyn sort through the mounds of clothes to find the perfect outfit for the date with Fred.  They decided on a short pleated tartan kilt with red, black and beige stripes over a tan colour* coupled with a knitted, long-sleeved, hooded black sweater over a black tank top.  Evelyn used a spell to pile her hair in a messy bun on top of her head.  Parvati and Lavender helped her put her make up on and she was ready.

            She made her way down to the common room with Hermione at five to ten.  Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Lee were already there waiting for them.  Fred was wearing khaki pants with a forest green sweater and Evelyn couldn't help noticing he looked very, very good.

            "Hi," she said nervously.

            The boys turned around and saw them.

            "Wow, Evelyn.  You look great," was all that Fred could say.

            "You-, you look good too, Fred."

            Evelyn looked away from her date to her other friends.  Ron was just staring at Hermione.  He was speechless.  Evelyn had to admit that Hermione looked quite good that day.  She was wearing a beige corduroy skirt and a light blue blouse.  Her hair was half pulled up and held back by a clip.  She had on a little blush, mascara and lip-gloss.  Evelyn had even showed her a spell to reduce the frizzyness of her hair and to make it more manageable.  It seemed to have worked.  At least, it was getting the desired reaction from Ron.  He couldn't take his eyes off her.

            Lavender and Parvati had gone off.  Parvati was sitting with dean, in his lap actually, and Lavender had disappeared, probably snogging her new boy-toy somewhere.  Ginny joined the group and started talking to Harry, George, and Lee.

            Hermione threw Evelyn an uncomfortable look; Ron still hadn't said a word or taken his eyes off her.  Evelyn just smiled and shrugged.

            She turned to Fred and said, "Ready to go?"

            Her stomach was so full of butterflies she thought she was going to collapse.  He nodded and held out his arm for her.  She took it and smiled at him as they walked out.  Ron guided Hermione out behind them and held the Portrait Hole open for her.  Harry, Ginny, George, and Lee came out next.  They all went down to the carriages outside the school.  Evelyn, Fred, Ron and Hermione got into one and Harry, Ginny, George and Lee got into another.

            The look on Hermione's face told Evelyn she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.  Evelyn did think it kind of resembled a double date.  Ron and Hermione were sitting on one side of the carriage and Fred and Evelyn were sharing the seat on the other side.  They talked but Hermione and Ron could tell Fred would've rather been talking with just Evelyn.  He kept leaning over and whispering in her ear, which would make her giggle and blush.  Even through her pleased embarrassment, Evelyn noticed Ron looking sideways at Hermione.  He kept raising his arm slightly then lowering it again, as if he wanted to put his arm around her but wouldn't let himself.  It looked to Evelyn as if Ron would've rather been alone in the carriage with Hermione.  Hermione, on the other hand, kept making feeble attempts at conversation but they were quickly abandoned.  No one really wanted to talk.

            When the carriage pulled up to Hogsmeade, they got out and looked for the other carriage.  It was nowhere in sight, Fred and Evelyn bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and left them to wait for Harry and the others.

            As they walked down the streets of the wizarding village, Fred reached out and took Evelyn's hand.  Her heart thrilled at the gesture.  They walked around looking in windows and talking.  They went into the Quidditch shop and Zonko's, where Fred stocked up on prank equipment.  They went to The Three Broomsticks and Fred bought her a butterbeer.  They sat there and talked about anything and everything.  Students kept coming up to say hi, or in a few cases, glare at one of them.  Evelyn actually got asked out, but the boy ran away when he saw the glare Fred was giving him.

            As a matter of fact, Malfoy and his little gang approached them just as they were finishing.  He came up to their table and stood in front of them, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.  He looked from Fred to Evelyn then back to Fred.

            "Well, if it isn't the other Weasel.  On a date, are you?  Don't you think she's a little out of your league?  It's not like you can afford to treat her right.  It's a wonder you can afford that drink or does she have to pay for that herself?"

            "As a matter of fact, Malfoy," Evelyn said, in her usual polite tone.  "Fred is a rising young entrepreneur.  His joke business is making lots of money.  He's doing it the honest way.  None of his money is dirty."

            Pansy's nostril flared.

            "Are you suggesting that Draco's money is dirty? Because if you are, you're totally-"

            Malfoy held out his hand and cut her off.

            "That's not important, Pansy.  Weasel's money could never compare to mine.  He'd have to sell all the jokes in the world to compare."

            Fred's anger had been slowly rising since Malfoy had come.  He was usually an easygoing guy but a person can only stand to be insulted so long.

            "I may not have as much money as you, Malfoy," he said angrily as he stood up, "But at least I have manners and a sense of humour.  And maybe I can't buy her lots of things but I can show her a good time without money."

            Malfoy simply raised his eyebrows and smirked even more.

            "Really?  It can't be that good without money.  But I suppose you've had lots of practice doing things that way."

            Evelyn could hear Fred's knuckles crack as he balled up his fists.  She stood up slowly so she could hold him back if he started to lose it.  Instead, he reached out for her hand and pulled it a little.

            "Come on, Ev.  Let's get out here before this git ruins out date."

            Evelyn blushed at the word 'date' and followed Fred out of the door.

~~~~

            As soon as they were out in the street again, Fred calmed down.  Without Malfoy there, he was distracted and couldn't hold on to his anger.  They watched the other people in the street and talked more about their lives before they'd met.  Fred was just telling her about the time Ron sent a Howler to Charlie, because Charlie went to Hogwarts and left Ron at home, when they saw Hermione dragging Ron out of the Quidditch shop across the street.  They watched, waiting to see Harry, Ginny, George and Lee come out as well, but the next people to come out were Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.  Fred looked at Evelyn in confusion.  Evelyn shrugged her shoulders.  

            "I'll ask her about it later."

            Fred nodded and they continued walking down the street.

            After a minute or so, Fred turned to Evelyn and said, "What do you think of my brother and Hermione?"

            _That's an odd question,_ she thought.

            "Well, they're both great.  I mean, they're two of my best friends and I-"

            "No, I mean, what do you think of them together?  As a couple?"

            "Oh," she said, feeling a little shocked.  "Well, I-I think they'd be good together.  Perfect together, in fact."

            "Yeah, me too."  He stayed silent for a few paces, and then asked, "Have they said anything to you about their feelings?"

            Evelyn squirmed.  She didn't want to betray Hermione's trust but she didn't want to keep secrets from Fred.

            "Well, the thing is, Fred, if they _had_ told me something, I really couldn't tell you.  It would be a secret, you know?" she said slowly.

            Fred grinned.  "Yeah, I know.  I'm actually glad you didn't tell me.  Now I know you'll keep my secrets too.  Plus, I like making fun of Ron and knowing something concrete would take half the fun out of it."

            "How so?" she laughed.

            "If I don't know anything I can make wild accusations.  That's always fun," he said grinning.

            She smiled back.

            "You know, if it was my secret to tell, I would tell you.  You know I don't want to have secrets from you, right?" she said seriously.

            "I know," he said softly and gently squeezed her hand.

            The rest of the day they spent wandering around town, just talking.  When it was time to go they walked back up to Hogwarts, perfectly happy with how their day had gone.

*Just for anyone interested this tartan is a lot like the Thomson Camel kind.

Author's Note 2:  Now I know Fred has never gotten angry before (not including Percy fiasco as that hasn't happened in this story).  However, he is related to Ron, therefore it is likely he would have a temper too.  Of course his isn't as bad as Ron's.  Notice comments that would've made Ron attack only made Fred leave angry.  In my mind, Fred's a lover, not a fighter, so he tried to avoid conflict.  My only guess as to why Fred got angry in the first place is that Malfoy struck a little close to home.  I would assume that Fred is really secretly afraid he's not good enough for Evelyn because he's poor.  Not that he's ever say that, of course.  See, my theory is that Fred and Ron are more alike than they first appear.  It's surface characteristics that make them really different.  They've both got that sensitive, slightly romantic, self-deprecating, insecure side deep down (some sides are more deep down than others).  It's just that they don't tell anybody those things they're feeling so they seem so different.  Now, George, he's the laid back, nothing-bothers-me, who-cares-what-people-think twin.  I'd say he's more like Charlie or Bill.  Charlie's got that whole, I'm-rebel-fighting-dragons thing going on and Bill doesn't care what people think of his looks.  Of course Ron's got Charlie's Quidditch skills and Bill's sense of responsibility and regard for the rules (you know, lax regard but only when appropriate).  Fred got Bill's charm and Charlie's charisma and sense of adventure/humour.  On second thought Ron's got Charlie's sense of adventure too.  Actually you could say Charlie has Bill's sense of adventure (remember he was an Egyptian curse breaker), only Charlie's is more extreme.  Ron has his own unique sense of humour and Percy's just different from all of them (maybe he's adopted?  Not likely with the hair I guess).  Ginny has Ron's sense of humour a little bit come to think of it.  Wow, that's a lot about the Weasleys.  I guess I overanalyse them a bit.  Okay, a lot but what can I say?  I love them!!!!   Now review my chapter.  Please?


End file.
